There once was a beginning
by Mrs.FeltonSheeranLewis
Summary: Yay, England here I come (sarcasm). I should be driving. But no. I blow up some crap and now I'm going to some British witchcraft school. Great.
1. There once was a redhead

**This is my fist fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. I'll try and post new chapters a week or less. Reviews would be lovely. Enjoy.**

There once was a red head...that wasn't a Weasley.

I'm not your normal British girl. Im american for one. I don't like chocolate (other than once a month). I read. A hell of a lot. Oh I cuss. I don't believe in love (it makes you weak) and I'm a witch. Weird right well while everyone of my friends are out learning how to drive I'm stuck at home (my old home in America) trying to figure out what is wrong with me.

Mom, or as I should now say mum, thought it would be a good idea to move from Texas to England. The fuck. Who does that. Oh right my... mum. I had a uh, let call it an accident. No lets call it a slight misunderstanding in a china shop that just so happened to involve a bull... Magic sucks if you don't know you have it. But that another story in itself.

So here we are in the middle of nowhere. And when I mean nowhere mean nowhere. But strangely enough there is one thing near use. A strange look cottage. Yes, cottage. Not house. When I asked mo- I mean mum why there was a cottage in the middle of nowhere the just so happened to be by our house, she just smiled not even a whole smile. Ugh. That woman.

We finally get done unpacking and its 3 in the morning. American time. 9 Brita-freaking-isha time. Yeah. That's right time zones suck ass. Or as brit-i-official-hate-them-ians say arse. Funny word. "Hehe". I. Just. Giggled. Ladies and gents you have witnessed a once and a live time event.

"Ryanna get done here and meet the neighbors!" No.

"Hang on I'll be there in a sec." I said rolling my eyes. And I do it again for good measure. Maybe mom felt that second one.

I look in the mirror to make sure I won't scare anyone away. Nope. Sadly I Robt think I will with looks. Why did I have to look good I always did and I really pissed me off. Sometimes I just wanna be normal and not have my hair perfect. I mean I didn't even sweat. What is wrong with me.

As I walk down from the attic (my new room) I see a family of 5 the man looked as if he had many years of think to hard no matter the smile I could tell. The woman that seemed to be his wife looked cheerful yet she could snap at any time she wanted. Then there was a young girl she look much like her mother (I'm assuming) but with a different shade of redbhair and green eyes as her.. father? Yeah., And then there was a cute boy but nothing more. He seemed lost, as if he was in a hole different world then there was this tall muscular boy. He worked out like whoa. He was hot but I could tell he was a cocky. I hated cocky but who doesn't? And that smirk. Yep I'm melting. Why yes he's cute. Hot even but I can tell he's a douché. He just has that look to him.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. This is my wife Ginny and these are our kids: Lily, Albus (our youngest son), and this is James. I believe you two are the same age. 15 I presume?"

Finally I snap out of staring at... James? Suits him. When my mum answers for me, "Yes she is. Uh, I'm Lisa. And this.. is Ryanna. My only child."

"Nice to meet you." Smirk. God please make him stop it! Contain yourself woman.

"You too. All of you." I shake the hand he held out and smile towards the other Potters.

"We'll leave you kids to it. Come on honey let's show Lisa our home." Ginny said, she seem like the kind of woman that takes charge when need be.

As soon as they were gone the Albus kid spoke, "Uh, call me Al please." Hmm, he's a shy guy.

"Sure... Al." I smile. "So... what do they want us to do?"

James spoke this time, "Well, mum told us that you're a witch. Do you know yet?"

A witch. Yeah I knew but they didn't know I didn't. Hmm. "A witch. What you mean like brew evil potions and use child in spells to keep their youth. You're crazy. That only happens in books and movies. Wait you really believe that stuff don't you?" Ah, I'm so good.

Their faces were priceless. Ha. "Guys I'm just kidding. Duh. You should have seen you faces!"

"That's not funny. We thought we were going to have to.. to. Well nevermind that." The girl said. What was her name again. Uh, Lily!

"So what? Are you guys witches too. Cause I honestly don't know what to do with myself."

"Well, Al and I are wizards. Lily's a witch though. Mum too. Oh and dad of course."

"What about your parents?" Lily asked.

"Er, its just me and my mum. And she can't do magic as far as I know..."

"Oh sorry." Stated James and he seemed to mean it. Truly.

"Its all good. No problem," lie. It's sad how good I'm getting at this lying stuff. This is bad.

"What's a normal day for you gu dditch. Is there anything else to do?" Quidditch? The hell is this? Hotty please tell me what this quidditch crap is.

"Quidditch? What is that?" I ask James.

"QUIDDITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS! WHAT IS THIS RUBISH. GUISE DO YOU HEAR THAT. SHE DOE-"

"James shut up. She muggle born she wouldn't know you twat."

"Muggle what?"

"Muggle born. Born from non-magic folks. Man you really know nothing. Don't they have magic schools in America?"

"Well, when I found out these people showed up and did questioning and they told me I was a witch. This was about two weeks ago or so. Then they told me the school: Salem, one in France abd some others but this uh Hogwarts was the best and my mother, she's a marine biologist and travels a lot. So we thought why not England sounds cool. British people and sh- stuff."

James looked at the others then grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door and down the street.

-:-:-

There once was a family. A huge one.

"James! What are you doing! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I will not be pulled around like a potato sack! Let go-"

"Shut up will you. Merlin. I'm trying to show you what quidditch is."

"Umm. Okay but you just have to tell me what's happening I don't like to be pulled around like a child. Just tell me next time. Kay?"

By now we have hopped over their fence (the gate doesn't open something about pranks and Fred Weasley) and reached a shed.

"Here hop on." What the hell! He's on a broom. What?

"Uh. Is this a joke?"

"Do you ever shut up? And perhaps...go with the flow, like you Americans would say?"

'Yeah, of course. Uh all the time." Lie. I really need to stop this. Im terrible at this... RUBISH! (Haha brithish word), "I'm just not conf-"

"Prove it."

Really he had to say those words. I'm stubborn and I hate when people belittle me. HATE.

I climbed on. Right in front of him, straddling the broom as he puts his arms around me and before I can reject him we are in the air. Ahh shit. This was amazing. Absolutely no word to describe it, yet I was still scared.

James must have felt me shaking and put a arm around my middle. Maybe he was just making a move but 40ft in the air... what's a girl gonna do?

I turned around to see him and we locked eyes, they were dreamy make love in the back seat of the car cause I feel like looking into your eyes while banging you senseless. Hazel is my new favorite color everybody!

"Do you like it?" Is he gonna wreck. Wait a minute. Why I am I not afraid anymore. Oh... his hand on my low stomach... pulling me into his... uh his chest. Which was hard. Rock hard.

"Uh uh... yeah I love it but I don't get the whole game thing. Do you just ride around with girls so you can hold them?" Flirt. I'm a slut.

"Only the lucky ones get to be held like you are being right now.", he chuckled, "but Quidditch is simple. Its on brooms, obviously. Here how about I show you, eh?"

"Yeah sure... where thou- Ahhhhh!" He took off in great speed.

That asshole just laughed.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Over the hill. Don't worry I wont drop you."

"Drop me! I wouldn't even think about it." Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

She clung on to him for dear life as he dropped low to the grow. Once he had come back up again I looked in front of me and saw this strange house. It looked at if it had many different levels like five small house stacked up on top of each other. It was-there were no words. There is no word that could do it justice. Ever. I mean take back manors. You houses with nice views and city houses that cost more that 3 new cars and then some. I loved this house. I want a house just like this.

James looked at me and started laughing...

"Uh-what?"

"You face.. had your jaw dropped and everything!" He exclaimed.

Great. Just great. Like I don't embarrass myself enough.

"Who's house is that? Is that where we are going? How is it standing up like that?"  
"Whoa-whoa-whoa. To many questions. 1 its my gram's house. 2 that is where we are going. And 3 magic. Duh! Now hold on."

There was this weird feeling like we went through a wall like a ghost. As we came closer and closer we could hear yelling but not the bad kind but it was so loud there must be at least twenty or thirty people in that house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WON WE DID. YOU GUYS CHEATED."

"SO DID YOU GUYS AND YET YOU STILL LOST"

"BUT YOU-"

"NO YOU GUYS-"

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU NOW!" yelled a women. She must be a mother to end an arguement that big. "Someone has enter the radius. Now it must be James and that girl. So if you wouldn't mind I would like you to be on your best behavior."

Yes nun's and grams and ma'am's where given and we got off our broom.

"Gram we can hear you all the way out here!" James shouted.

"Oh dear, lovely to se you. I hope you had a nice flight Albus and Lily got ob about 3 minutes ago. Must'a been racing, those two. Oh hello dear! Haha you match the family."

What the hell match the family? I look down at my shirt.. uh ACDC. I think not. Then I look around and realize the whole family is red heads save for three boys and Harry James and Albus. Oh add two more but they have white hair so it doesn't really count.

"Ohh. I guess it's like a family reunion." One of the guys with dark hair

"Fred, of course it's a family reunion. Do you know anybody else that's family that's not here?"

"You know what mean we're here every weekend and then some." that boy...uh Fred? said.

"Oh so you don't like it here... oh dear where did my manors go? I'm Molly." She nudge a tall white-head man.

"I'm Arthur, Molly's husband and this is our house."

"Oh so you're James' grandparents, right?"

"Yes we are you can call me grams and him pops. You can thank James for that. It was what he-"

"Grams really. We have a whole fam to introduce."

Oh yes. Of course how silly of me... Well get on with it. Introduce yourselfs."

"Well if no one will go first I will. I'm Fred son of George and Angelina. My sister is Roxanne she's not here on a trip with friends but should be around next month." George: tall, skinny, fading smile, and bright red hair with gray stringed within it. Angelina: dark skin, sprinkled with freckles, and in shape like work out everyday. She wasn't muscular like a man but if I were Fred I'd hang on to her for dear life. Fred: tanned, tall like his father, and seemed to look muscular too.

"Wotcher, I'm Rose. And this is my brother Hugo. And my mum and dad are Hermione and Ron." Rose: red hair (duh), beautiful brown eyes, and she to seemed in shape (I wonder how they keep so in shape) Hugo: honey brown hair, he had this needy but sweet look to him. Ron: red hair again, he seemed to be getting an old man's beer gut but he could still mess you up when need be. Hermione: brown hair, skinny and a mother's stern but loving look.

"Well that's all we have to introduce you to but there will bbe more along next time." Molly said looking proud that her granbabies were behaving themselfs.

"Quidditch time!" Fred yelled. Oh great... that game thingy. I'm gonna die.

-:-:-

**And scene. I'll post one tomorrow. And I'm not going to bug you about reviews cause you know they are there annnnnnd it gets annoying. I know. **

**Taa-Taa,**

**-Honeycutt**


	2. There once was a family

**Next chapter is up... as you can see. Hope you guys like it.**

There once was a family. A huge one.

"James! What are you doing! TELL ME RIGHT NOW! I will not be pulled around like a potato sack! Let go-"

"Shut up will you. Merlin. I'm trying to show you what quidditch is."

"Umm. Okay but you just have to tell me what's happening I don't like to be pulled around like a child. Just tell me next time. Kay?"

By now we have hopped over their fence (the gate doesn't open something about pranks and Fred Weasley) and reached a shed.

"Here hop on." What the hell! He's on a broom. What?

"Uh. Is this a joke?"

"Do you ever shut up? And perhaps...go with the flow, like you Americans would say?"

'Yeah, of course. Uh all the time." Lie. I really need to stop this. Im terrible at this... RUBISH! (Haha brithish word), "I'm just not conf-"

"Prove it."

Really he had to say those words. I'm stubborn and I hate when people belittle me. HATE.

I climbed on. Right in front of him, straddling the broom as he puts his arms around me and before I can reject him we are in the air. Ahh shit. This was amazing. Absolutely no word to describe it, yet I was still scared.

James must have felt me shaking and put a arm around my middle. Maybe he was just making a move but 40ft in the air... what's a girl gonna do?

I turned around to see him and we locked eyes, they were dreamy make love in the back seat of the car cause I feel like looking into your eyes while banging you senseless. Hazel is my new favorite color everybody!

"Do you like it?" Is he gonna wreck. Wait a minute. Why I am I not afraid anymore. Oh... his hand on my low stomach... pulling me into his... uh his chest. Which was hard. Rock hard.

"Uh uh... yeah I love it but I don't get the whole game thing. Do you just ride around with girls so you can hold them?" Flirt. I'm a slut.

"Only the lucky ones get to be held like you are being right now.", he chuckled, "but Quidditch is simple. Its on brooms, obviously. Here how about I show you, eh?"

"Yeah sure... where thou- Ahhhhh!" He took off in great speed.

That asshole just laughed.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Over the hill. Don't worry I wont drop you."

"Drop me! I wouldn't even think about it." Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

She clung on to him for dear life as he dropped low to the grow. Once he had come back up again I looked in front of me and saw this strange house. It looked at if it had many different levels like five small house stacked up on top of each other. It was-there were no words. There is no word that could do it justice. Ever. I mean take back manors. You houses with nice views and city houses that cost more that 3 new cars and then some. I loved this house. I want a house just like this.

James looked at me and started laughing...

"Uh-what?"

"You face.. had your jaw dropped and everything!" He exclaimed.

Great. Just great. Like I don't embarrass myself enough.

"Who's house is that? Is that where we are going? How is it standing up like that?"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. To many questions. 1 its my gram's house. 2 that is where we are going. And 3 magic. Duh! Now hold on."

There was this weird feeling like we went through a wall like a ghost. As we came closer and closer we could hear yelling but not the bad kind but it was so loud there must be at least twenty or thirty people in that house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WON WE DID. YOU GUYS CHEATED."

"SO DID YOU GUYS AND YET YOU STILL LOST"

"BUT YOU-"

"NO YOU GUYS-"

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU NOW!" yelled a women. She must be a mother to end an arguement that big. "Someone has enter the radius. Now it must be James and that girl. So if you wouldn't mind I would like you to be on your best behavior."

Yes nun's and grams and ma'am's where given and we got off our broom.

"Gram we can hear you all the way out here!" James shouted.

"Oh dear, lovely to se you. I hope you had a nice flight Albus and Lily got ob about 3 minutes ago. Must'a been racing, those two. Oh hello dear! Haha you match the family."

What the hell match the family? I look down at my shirt.. uh ACDC. I think not. Then I look around and realize the whole family is red heads save for three boys and Harry James and Albus. Oh add two more but they have white hair so it doesn't really count.

"Ohh. I guess it's like a family reunion." One of the guys with dark hair

"Fred, of course it's a family reunion. Do you know anybody else that's family that's not here?"

"You know what mean we're here every weekend and then some." that boy...uh Fred? said.

"Oh so you don't like it here... oh dear where did my manors go? I'm Molly." She nudge a tall white-head man.

"I'm Arthur, Molly's husband and this is our house."

"Oh so you're James' grandparents, right?"

"Yes we are you can call me grams and him pops. You can thank James for that. It was what he-"

"Grams really. We have a whole fam to introduce."

Oh yes. Of course how silly of me... Well get on with it. Introduce yourselfs."

"Well if no one will go first I will. I'm Fred son of George and Angelina. My sister is Roxanne she's not here on a trip with friends but should be around next month." George: tall, skinny, fading smile, and bright red hair with gray stringed within it. Angelina: dark skin, sprinkled with freckles, and in shape like work out everyday. She wasn't muscular like a man but if I were Fred I'd hang on to her for dear life. Fred: tanned, tall like his father, and seemed to look muscular too.

"Wotcher, I'm Rose. And this is my brother Hugo. And my mum and dad are Hermione and Ron." Rose: red hair (duh), beautiful brown eyes, and she to seemed in shape (I wonder how they keep so in shape) Hugo: honey brown hair, he had this needy but sweet look to him. Ron: red hair again, he seemed to be getting an old man's beer gut but he could still mess you up when need be. Hermione: brown hair, skinny and a mother's stern but loving look.

"Well that's all we have to introduce you to but there will bbe more along next time." Molly said looking proud that her granbabies were behaving themselfs.

"Quidditch time!" Fred yelled. Oh great... that game thingy. I'm gonna die.

-:-:-

**And done.**

**It's six in the morning so I'm gonna get off here. **

**Buh-Bye,**

**-Honeycutt**


	3. There once was a fall

**Chapter 3. Whoop-Whoop. Okay I said I don't mind if you don't review, right? Well I lied. I just wanna know if you like it. No need for a long review just a i like it. or its horrible. or a really long one if you want. Just I don't wanna keep writing if you don't like it, you know? Okay go on with your reading.**

There once was a fall... In more ways than one.

"One game all of you! Its about lunch time." Enter stern look for Molly. And moans and boos. Enter one more stern look and we have a deal.

James grabbed my hand and lead me to a shelf in the back yard. "Here I'll show you how to ride real fast so you can play... here you go. This on is older so it will go slower than the others. Just because you are a newbie."

"Alright. Watch me." He put his hand above his hand and yelled up. I did the same and the broom leaped up into my hand with a force that made me step back so I wouldn't fall.

"Nice your a natural. My dad and I both are the only people we knew that it did that the first time."

"Does that mean I'm gonna be good at this game?"

"Quidditch?" I nodded my head, "Well if you are anything like us we'll have some good competition, eh?"

"You British people talk funny you that, right?"

"Oi, you do too!" He said with a face then we cracked up laughing.

In between breaths I was able you get out, "You haha said hahaha OI! HAHAHA"

"You bloody Americans say swag and legit way to much."

"Really you just said bloody! I :thought that was fake. OMIGAWD I CANT BREATH HAHA BLOODY."

"Who's Gawd?" James asked dead serious.

"You don't know who God is?" Insert head shakingness. "He's what some people call the big man in the sky. He made us. Like He made the earth then this guy named Adam. And he was lonely and not complete and wondered why so God noticed this and made Eve. She was his other half. And in my point-of-view God's gift to man, a woman." I said this while looking at the grass and plucking it strand-by-strand. Then I looked at him and said, "When Adam looked at Eve he said whoa-man. And that's how we got women."

His eye were looking at me as if he were looking into my sole. But he ruined it with a joke. Well not completely cause it was funny but still, "Did we just become best friends?"

"How do you know that movie? Don't wizards do their thing and non-magic people do theirs?"

"And the term you're looking for is muggle and yes they do but... I love muggle movies. Fascinating they are! Don't tell anyone or I will have to kill you." He said as a joke but I'm pretty sure I'm the only person that knows.

"Promise I won't but I'm gonna have to teach you some normal language."

"How about I teach you how to fog and you teach me how you're folks talk?"

"First off don't say folks unless you're talking about parents." I bossed rolling my eyes. "Deal" sticking out my pinky to him and thumb to me. He took my pinky in his but tried to take it away as I tried to kiss my thumb. He gave me that strange look with his eyebrows but followed suit anyways.

"Come now." He grabbed his broom and I mine and waited. He threw his right leg over and I followed. "Now push of the ground gently so we can see your position for riding.."

I did as told and was scared but I pushed off anyways and hung about ten feet up and waited.

"Get comfortable in Quidditch you sit on a broom for hours or minutes so just relax and find what position suits you."

I tried many until I found the right one. Feet on the back feet thingy-ma-bobs, hand out in front of me and my body almost laying flat on the broom. Prefect. I'd be fast. I can just tell. It's just one of those things.

"Nice finally got a seeker!" Said a soft manly voice, I turned to look to see James dad, Mr. Potter.

"What do you mean seeker, sir?"

"Call me Harry and seeker is a Quidditch position and it was mine once upon a time ago."

"Yeah yeah yeah, he got the spot I. His first year. First ever I think. But I'm tying to teach Ry here dad." giving his dad a go away now please look. I blushed.

"Well its lunch time you two. Mum-uh-Molly cook fantastic food as always come on then."

"Ten minutes, dad... okay lets let you get on with it." I took off going all over. I felt free finally. Like my chains had been broken. James chased after me but I wouldn't let him catch up. I rounded around a swimming pond with a dock and diving board and headed back to the house. When I saw other people out side playing a game of sorts in the air. That must be Quidditch. And that's when I started falling. Down. Down. Down.

-:(same ch. But in James' prov):-

There once was a someone who didn't know me. (James prov)

Shit. She was falling. I raced after her. Fast. Faster than I even knew I could go. I caught her but she had passed out already so i took her in gram's.

"GRAM'S. MUM. SOMEBODY. HELP. Ry, wake up. Come on. Please. I shouldn't have let you go that fast your first time. But damn you are such natural. And you cant even hear me... great. MUM!"

"Yes... oh. What happened?" Lily asked worried.

"She just passed out is all. I caught her. But I shouldn't have let her go so fast. It's my fault..."

Mum grabbed my shin and go from looking at the floor to her solid face. "Now you listen to me. It is you fault. You're fault she's alive. If it weren't for you she'd be gone we all saw her flying. It was amazing flying but it was her first and firsties aren't to go that fast."

"Got it mum. Does is help that I only gave her a cleensweep from when you guys where younger..?"

"No James, it doesn't she still could have gotten hurt. Plus, it looked like you couldn't even keep up with her."

"I was letting her go in front of me."

"Lunch!" Was shouted from some far distance and a ringing of a bell, too.

"Well come on. We need to tell everyone that James was unable to keep up with you. And that you were on a cleansweep!" His mother cooed.

James huffed, "Yeah. Lets do that."

I love this girl for many reasons but one that stand out the most... she did know me. Me, my family, the legend, nothing, zero-not-a-zip. And I fell I in love. Not with her but the idea of her. And I was going to make her my best friend. She was like one of the guys... right. A guy with long flowing red hair, full lips, short-shorts, a tight top, and i need to go eat right now.

-:-:-

**Yeah... it was short. But I'm updating the next one in like 2 minutes. Oh and sorry about on the first chapter i wrote fist not first... yeah I'm a loser. But it's like whateve. Review or don't. Some what edited this one. My bad if it's still wrong.**

**See-ya,**

**-Honeycutt**


	4. There once was a Rosewell 03

**Sorry if it sucks. But I'm not a guy and it's in James' pov. Get over it. Its kinda short. Enjoy.**

There once was a Roswell 03. (James pov)

She fit right in with the family. Honestly. She was like a girl version of me. Without the knowledge of Quidditch of course. Or magic. But still she was.

Ry had red hair like the rest of the family, save a few and me. The next few days where either spent hang out with Ry or sleeping. We were that close. She taught me Americanesse. And I taught her Quidditch. We pranked the family together. Like last weekend week shaved half of uncle Georges head... the side without an ear. And I placed a charm on it so it wouldn't grow back. I'fe also been teaching Ry magic. Mostly jinxes but what are best mates for, eh? She a fast learning and I was Norway than happy to help... for once.

Jaxon, my old best mate, lettered me.

JAMESIE BOY!

Haha just kidding. What's up man? Are we still on for me coming up in 8 days? Can't wait to play at school.

See you,

Jaxon

Jaxon-waxon,

No I'm not kidding about that one. Haha. But yeah we're still good for next week. Just to let you know I met this girl, Ry. She moved in across the street to the abandoned home. They fixed it up and stuff. But she's an American, muggle born and didn't know she was a witch until a few weeks ago. Her and I have become pretty good mates so I hope you don't mind if she's around. I don't want to just bail on her.

See you then,

James

Great. Two best mates in one place. Ry won't be able to stay over while Jaxon is here cause he might think it's weird or get the wrong impression...

Deep in my thoughts Ry scared me. "Ahhhh" scowling her, "Ry don't do that! I could have hexed you!"

"Well you didn't so get over it", laughing she went on, "So what are we doing today? Do we get to go somewhere? Please. I haven't left since I got here!"

"You know what? Let's leave. I'll go ask mum."

"Haha mum..."

"Really?"

"Sorry it's just I've been trying to say British words too but that word just gets to me." she stated honestly.

"Wanna come with?"

She nodded and we went to find mum. We could find her but found dad in his study. "Hey, is okay if we go to Diagon Alley? We can take side-along floo."

"Yeah sure just pick me up some slug slime. I've been working on this project and it might just do the trick."

"Yeah okay. See you later."

"Thanks. See ya." Dad gave Ry a puzzled look but she didn't take any notice.

I hoped arms with her and I picked up some powder, "They improved the network before only one could travel but now we can go in pairs."

"Oh. Uhh.."

Before she could say more I dropped the powder and exclaimed "Diagon Alley."

It was a good thing we had our arms locked or she would have fallen straight on her arse. "Alrighty, then. Lets get on to it, shall we?"

"I don't see why not, my dear, fellow, sir, mate, chap, mate Jamesie. Whatever I give up."

"Bird. That' your new name. Now what's mine?"

"Um hang on... Teegloo."

"Are you kidding? What is that supposed mean?"

"Figure it out." I gave her my best tell me right now or I'll hurt you look. She wasn't scared... shit. "So I was thinking", she carried on, "that maybe we could nick name everyone at school. And call them by the nick name we give them and they'll never know he meaning..

Fun right?"

"Yeah let's do it. First we are stopping by 'Florean Fortesce's Icecream Parlour.' Its really nice old Flotsam loves me. Everybody does." I said with a laugh.

"Perfect, are you? Well other than that overly large head you making with those cocky statements."

By the time we finished it was time to take a walk around and head home. We talk to much...

We can by 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' and Ry... Bird is taking off running inside. I see the broom she is drooling on it and tell Sherry I'll by it. I walk over and pick up the broom and walked out.

She came after me puzzled like i had stolen it out of this place. I looks at her and resorted with "It's yours." And walked away. She stood there dumb-struck.

"Hey, I don't know how it is around here but in America we don't steal."

"It's not stolen and it's yours." I kept walking not even looking at her.

"Well this must have cost as much as a car. I can't except this!"

"You are and you will... Lets get home and try it out, shall we?"

I gave in and took a hold of his arm and we were spin as soon as I did.

-:-:-

**The end... of chapter 4 obviously. Admit it you sounded like Snape in your read while reading obviously... and you did it again. haha. I crack myself up. **

**Bye from the loony...aka me.**


	5. I raise my glass to Jo

I raise my glass to Jo.

This is to Jo. Because I'm a dumbass and probably gonna get sued. J.K  
Rowling is the owner. Writer. And creater of Harry Potter. I own it all tto her or I probably wouldn't even like reading. Sorry this isn't a chapter of the book but don't want to get reported and Jo deserves this. So if you find this annoying leave. But I have been stupid and forgot to put my disclaimers so I'm doing it now. So get over it. you reading this waiting for the next chapter I am writing it right now and it should be up in the next two/three day.

Thank you Jo and my reads. And God bless everyone that was involved in Harry Potter cast or crew. And a thanks to ed aberrant while I'm at it for giving mme eargasmes. Well I don't think I've ever said that many thankses in my lfe.

-tootooloo.


	6. There once were boring days

**Meh. Filler. It's boring and short but you get to meet some new characters. That's always good, right? Yeah no. Understandable. Well I'll shut up now and let you read on.**

There once were boring days. That passed fast...

James' friend came around he was cute. Honestly. Sandy Blondel hair. Taller than me but shorter than James. Muscles like a God. Or James in my case. He flirted with me and I flirted with James... thank God James didn't flirt with Jaxon... that would be on love-triangle I wouldn't want to be in.

I hope James liked me. But we are best friends. Best friends don't fall for each other. Ever. So I'm just gonna keep my feelings to myself... I need a girl friend. Wait I mean a friend that's a girl. I mean James, hello!

We flew. A lot. I was better than Jaxon and I knew. He knew. The Potter's knew that. Even the Weasley's knew it. James was next. And I was desperately trying to best him. Desperately!

I was flying at home. At the Potter's, at the Weasley's. Even in the woods for crying out loud!

I still can't believe James bought me a broom. The brand knew one. Where did he get the money...?

Won the lottery. Killed people for some hot shot. Or under cover Russian spy. Maybe he's a mobster! No... he isn't that cool.

Maybe he just ran out ob front of a car and sued. Isn't that how everyone that's rich gets their money?

Whatever its really isn't my businesses. It must be something bad to because I asked him why he had so much money and he was all like, ' You really don't know... oh wait of course you don't being muggle born and American.'

Weird... but I didn't bring it up again. For now.

Jaxon and I were playing a game of wizard's chess (the guys move by your command!) when James came in. "Uh Jaxon. Mum said it's about ike for you to leave. You know tomorrow being the first day back and all."

"Yeah I'm all packed", Jaxon stated as he nodded to the trunk by the fireplace.

"Wait that's tomorrow! Shit! I mean shoot or something! I have to pack! How do I pack all mystuff anyways. I'll have to pack like three luggage suit cases! Omigawd. Omigawd. What am I gonna do!"

"Ry calm down. Here's a trunk. And that's all you're gonna need too. It has a charm on it so anything will fit in it. It's like a Mary Poppins bag, but it's a trunk."

"Gotcha. Thanks. I need to get to packing I completely forgot so I have nothing packed! Bye guys." without their reply I was out the door. Jumping over the gate and in my room throwing my belongings in piles of to take, not to take, and why do I even have this? piles.

Clothes. Weird robes that I had to buy when my Hogwart letter finally came in. James, Jaxon and I has gotten our things. It wasn't aanything special. Just get what you need and leave kinda thing.

My wand. In my pocket. It was Holly and Unicorn. Ten inches and an eighth. Flexable. And wise... I still don't understand the whole wise wand thing. Its wood that transfers magic. Not a brain! And reliable. Once again it's not a friend that's gonna staple you in the back!

I had also gotten a pygmy puff! I was like this bright mint green and I loved him. I called him Merlin. James is always swearing to Merlin. You'd think he was in love with the guy! I put merlin on my shoulder and moved to the bathroom. I got everything but a tooth brush, tooth paste, mascara and shower stuff. I took a quick shower and put that stuff in.

What to wear. I can always throw a good outfit together. Even though I normally go with sweats a sports bras. I knew how to look good.

It was gonna be somewhat warm so, shorts with a bright pink crop tank top with a hot air balloon necklace (don't look at me that way it is like a cage thing but really cute) and my vans. I must admit I looked hot. The crop top was the perfect lenght, stopping right before my shorts. And my shorts were just at finger tip lenght.

"Ry are you coming?" Daquf. Potter. Why was he here?

Still in my outfitting walked to the stair case and glanced down... two other boys were with Potter. "Now where would I be going with you?" I asked playfully. "Who you got with ya?"

One boy gave me a questioning look... of yeah American... And the other boy was staring.. Hmm. Oh right. Girl in shorts...

"Well mum wanted you to stay over tonight so we can just get up and go in the morning... Oh and this is Xander", he was the one giving me that why do you talk like that look, but now he was genuinely smiling... he had a nice smile.

"And this is Xavier. Twins as you can see. They're friends with Jaxon and I. Yes I know lots of X's but it was like some name your kid with a x and he shall be cool kinda year. Oh well, lets go." And waved his hand like Dora when she says vominos... weird.

"Alright I'll meet you over there I got some packing to do." I was about to go on but James cut me off "Well let's get it packed come on mates."

Shit I walked as fast as I could without looking like I was running and picked up all my bras and underware with out noticing that's I had just thrown all my slutty stuff in the trunk James gave me only grabbing a few casual stuff and crammed it so they wouldn't see them and just sat down looking casual folding clothes as they walked in. Yeah I'm that good.

James and Xander were laughing about something while Xavier looked embarrassed... awkward boys.

"I just have to fold these and put them into the trunk and then I should be go- Shit I have to get my broom. James don't let me forget. I can't forget okay I wanna try out for the team."

"Yeah I'll just put it in my trunk if that's cool with you. See what I did there? I used your Americanesse!", he laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about, mate?" Xavier questioned.

"Oi! Don't make fun of me! I taught her Quidditch and she taught me Americanesse."

"Uh okya whatever mate." Xavier said looking at James like he was crazy. While Xander muttered something about being whipped.

"Uh we aren't dating so he's not whipped..." Xander looked taking back by my answer

"Really the way tal-", inserts elbow to Xavier's ribs, "I mean of course you guys aren't dating. Er. Yeah."

Xavier blushed and stared at the ground. What was with him?

"Looks likes I'm all packed. Ready to go?"

-:-:-

**Cliffy. Not really but kinda. I'm posting the next chapter right up, so don't get all angry or something (Throw stuff. Banging head against desk. Deleting your twitter/tumblr and burning your computer would be considered 'getting angry or something') Hope you enjoyed it... every time I write enjoy I write injoy... I'm an idiot.**

**-Bye guys.**


	7. There once was a train ride

******There's some switching of pov's and like half way through James' I realized I was switching between his and Ry's pov so don't hate me if some of it is still messed up (and yes I tried my best to change it back.) Reviews are always loved.**

There once was a train ride. To a huge ass castle.

"Ready?!" yelled a overly frustrated Mrs. Potter. Er I mean Ginny..

I was all packed and at the door waiting. For the boys. They toke forever! And men complain about women. Yeah right it was the boys that took forever. They just blame us to look good.

Last night was crazy. I forgot about the boys and fell asleep in James bed while they were down stairs sneaking food. I woke up to my surprise James running around shirtless... in boxer briefs...

Damn. Did i tell you he was hot. I mean when you grams goes, "Well loony there you sure do have a looker" was an understatement. Same as when she goes, "Umhm he's a hunk." Yeah all those UNDERSTATEMENT! If you are catching my drift.

After 2 minutes of staring which I had thought went unnoticed but apparently not, James spoke up, "Um you done yet?" and laughed. Douché.

"Uh what?", just act sleepy and everything will be alright.

"Staring. Are you done?" He didn't even look at me.

"Er... fine yes I am." He looked at me and slowly walked closer. Almost to the bed. To the bed. Sitting down infringe of me. Shit. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you please put a shirt on?"

"Why? I'm rather hot right now if I say so myself. Or am I distracting you?" He leaned closer. Wait what why? Does this mean he likes me? He leaned closer and stared at me lips.

I closed the small space between us. He was all over. I leaned back not to move away but to pull him on top of me. I moved my hands to his messy hair and soon realized why his hand was always shaking it or fluffing it. Gawd it was soft. While he held himself up I rapped my lefts around him. I wanted to be closer. So close. He started kissing my neck trailing to my ear. To the soft part right underneath it. I still craved more so I moved him back to my lips and our tongues met in some what of a rhythm. I moved my hands to his chest and round him over and straddled him carelessly I moved my hands along his chest making him want more. I knew what I was doing to him. I could feel it and I was proud of myself. When I leaned down I kissed his chest and slowly got to his mouth when I realized tthis was James. Shit.

I sat up and looked at him. He seemed to understand too. "Shit", I muttered.

He looked at me with this glisten in his eyes that made me want to kiss him all over again. "Will you go out with me?", he blurted out.

"Yes, I will." I knew it right then that this had to be a secret, but I didn't care. I could kiss him all I want now.

"It'll have to be a secret wont it?", I blurt out. So much for lovey-dovey looks.

"Nope. Let's do it public. But I'm gonna tell you this right now. You will get a lot of dirty looks and stares cause... er.. well iveneverhadareallygirlfriend ."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"Not really. I just have girls ob the side. Nothing I'm proud of but I was having a hard time with.. er something and they kept asking and whoring around me and I gave in."

"Well I'm sorry about that but for the dirty looks I'm a new kid. I was going to get them anyways though", I state in a teasing manor.

And I wakeup. On their couch. And that's when I realized my true feelings for James. And I was screwed.

(James pov)

Xavier likes Ry. My Ry. And I didn't want him to. Not that I wanted to be with her... I just you know didn't want anyone else with her. Ever.

We where on our way to King's Cross Station in our charmed SUV. It was hive on the inside and everyone fit comfortably. Sadly Ry didn't have to sit on my lap. Nor did she even sit by me. We sat across from each other while she tried to get to know Xavier and Xander. She didn't even notice my glare. Nor on the train. She was just like 'Omigawd I have to run through a wall' or 'Ugh. This trunk is to heavy' and I of course would help her out being the gentleman I was... deep down. And she was excited about the trolly. And she loved the views we saw while on the train. And she never once caught me staring at her and Xavier. Ever. I wasn't sure if that is a good thing or bad.

It was getting dark so I told the others they might want to change and left. Ry followed close behind, like a duck would her mother. A hot duck at that... shop thinking like that she's like your sisterish...

"Why were you staring at me?" Way to rip a band-aid off.

"I wasn't." Simple. I would just lie.

"Yes you were. Now tell me why were staring at me."

"You just seemed different today and I couldn't figure it out but I have now", my tone of voice made her stiffen her stance. But she soon fell asleep and later fell into my side which I smiled at. I talked to the guys for a while. Quidditch. Yeah let's talk about Quidditch when this amazing girl was laying her head on my lap... YEP LET'S TALK ABOUT QUIDDITCH. Ugh this girl is gonna be the life of me. She stirred in her sleep and I stroked her flaming hair.

"Ry. It's getting dark."

"Hmm unmhhmaammuuh." Yeah cause that was a reasonable answer.

"Ry. I'm gonna eat your nutella."

"PUT IT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Merlin it got her everytime. Damn muggle food. I started laughing which she didn't like..

'Damn it James! You know that gets me everytime!"

"Yeah and that why I did it. You wouldn't wake up. Plus its dark outside so we should be getting dressed."

"Yeah sure let go. I have to get my er robes?" She asked me questioningly.

"Yeah that's what they're called." I laughed, "You're so... American its not evenn funny. Well actually it is."

"Stop it jerk." she teased smiling pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

I swung my arm around and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down! Ahh!" I started tickling her "Stop stop! Please! Ahhhaahh! POTTER PUT ME DOWN! AHHH! HAHAHA" it was funny. So funny! She kept laughing until some girls came out to see what the noise was. Then they saw me. With with a girl.. tickling her like she was my girlfriend... if only she was...

She soon saw them to and I put her down when one spoke up, "Long time no see Jamesie" insert tongue shoved down my throat. Shit. Bridget.

Finally once she was done she backed up and smiled, "See you later hun." And walked right back into her room thingy.

"Robes?" Ry asked curiously. I forgot she was there. Shit. Shit. Double fucking shit.

"Yeah. Er let's go."

Once we go to our trunks she pulled out the plain black robes no tie. I had told her that she wouldn't get a tie until she was sorted into a house. I never said how and even when she asked I said, "It was a surprise for me and it shall be the same for you." I hope she's in Gryffindor.

I told her where the bathrooms were and I got changed as soon as the train pulled in to the station. And we got on the carriages. We were the last just as Minnie asked.

"James what are these?" She really wanted to know. Shit. I don't know how to say this... er.

"Thestrals. You can only see them when you've seen someone die."

"Uh yeah. My grandmother. She and I were real close", she tried to hid the tears and tried to look away when I spoke up.

"My childhood bestfriend. His name was Matt. He was a muggle and we were running across the street and I almost got hit so he pushed me out of the way. And he himself died in my place", I stared at the ground as if my life depended on it.

"I would say I'm sorry but... I haven't done anything and you look like you sure as hell don't want my pity so yeah."

"That's the nicest thing some has ever told me before. And you're right. I hate pity." I gave her a hug and I fell into her. I had never told anyone that and yet I found myself blabbing it out to Ry. The things this girl made me do...

(Back to Ryanna's)

When I started to pull away I saw a huge castle and I was beautiful. I froze.

James saw my face, "Yeah, it gets me everytime."

"It feels like home and I haven't even been inside yet!"

"Oh just wait." And we didn't say a single word more the whole ride

-:-:-

**Good? Bad? I know you guys are reading it, so I must be so bad it's funny or maybe you like it, but please just tell me which it is.**

**-later.**


	8. There once was a hat and dormroom

**This chapter and the next chapter were short so I added them together. Just to let you know. I hope you guys like it.**

There once was a hat. One that could talk...

We finally made it to the castle and I saw the young kids coming across a lake with lanterns hanging at the front. It was really beautiful. Everything was beautiful I was just amazed by everything. "James this is just amazingly beautiful. It's breath taking", I breathed.

"Just wait", he repeated and I surprisingly obeyed.

We walked in through these huge doors and there were four long tables as long as one to two bus lenghts. Most likely two.

And everyone was seated and staring at me and James. Stage fright. I couldn't do this. I grabbed James' arm and held tight. He noticed and put a hand over my hand that was on his arm. He lead me to the front where there was a stool and a hat. I looked like one of those hats witches wear in movies. How ironic.

Then it moved. What the hell. It did move as if it had legs it was just a slight movement but I saw it. It was as if it where opening its eyes though none where there just leathery spots where eyes would go and also where a mouth would be too. Strange.

"Ahha, a transfer. We'll get you to where you belong, no matter." I think some one drugged me. This hat was talking. "What you've never seen a talking hat?"

"Can't say I have. Muggleborn. Or so ive been told."

"Well that's quite alright. Well get up here; you already missed my song."

I obeyed a teacher greeted me, "Hello, I'm Mademoiselle Blackmore. I'm the Divinations teacher. Also the head of Hufflepuff. Now if you will just sit on this here stool whilebi place this hat on your head the hat will talk to you in your head and a moment later you'll be sorted into your house."

James headed back to the red and gold table. Hmm shit how do I know where to go if I don't know which houses there are?

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head, "Hmmm" he interrupted my thoughts. "Where shall you go?" "Well where is there to go?" I asked him. "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, of course my dear. You seem to fall in the slytherin and Gryffindor range. Brave but oh so cunning. You lie when need be to save others but see no point in lying. You are so twosided that you're one person. Its quite strange darling but I do love a challenge."

"I really need to be with James though. He's my best friend."

"Ah there's the gryffindor I was looking for. Caring for others even though it will affect yourself" but this is also selfish which is both slytherin and gryffindor traits. And you are stubborn, oh so stubborn. It's a good thing you care." He let my head letting me think on his last words he said. And soon his voice filled the room "GRYFFINDOR!"

All the tables but the green one bursted in to whoops and yells and claps and whistles. Hmm what table do I sit at... "RY OVER HERE!" James! I ran over and sat down beside him, "So is this Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Why yes. Yes it is."

"May I stop waiting now?" I was on the tip of my metaphorical chair. And the real life one too.

"Almost" he stated calmly. And all the sudden I heard a snap and food was every where. The tables were filled. No stuffed and nutella was sitting right in front of me.

"May I stopped waiting now?"

"Yes, yes you may, because you are finally home."

(Part two because it was short.)

-:-:-

There once was a dormroom. That no one would want to share.

(James' pov)

When I told Ry she was finally home I meant. Hogwarts is home for anyone and everyone. Even for me. When dad and I have a row I remember I still have home. When get along as well as cat and mouse. We are always yelling until our throats hurt and faces are red.

And then I have to act like he's the best dad in the world when people are around. 'Harry Potter savior of the world and the best dad too. He can do it all.' Bullshit. How about the last time he gave me a father to son talk. Or maybe when he asked me how being captain for Gryffidor when I'm still just a 5th year, huh? Yeah that's right. Never. Because he doesn't care. Albus this, Albus that.

But when I'm at Hogwarts everyone notices me. I know it sound selfish, but living in the limelight of your father is kinda pitiful. And I hate anything that has to do with pity.

Ry noticed that. And I love that about her. See can see the real you not some superficial Harry Potter's son bullshit everyone else sees. And then there was Bridget. Now I'm never gonna have a chance with Ry because of her. She was just my toy last year. And yeah that sounds so... so... bad but it's true. She was nothing but something to have fun with and forget my dad. Then I met Ry.

Merlin I'm turning into a love sick puppy and I don't even care. And it is so cheesey and I am not a cheesey person.

Now I have to worry about the guys here drooling all over her. They were already checking her out when I walked her up to the stool to get sorted. I was about and inch a lazy from beating then for looking at a girl like that, much less my Ry.

And Xavier is so head over heels for her and I understand why, she's perfect, but she's mine. And I'm a jealous kind of guy. I want what I want.

(Ry's pov)

James lead me to what they call a common room but it's like a rec room for the people that were sorted into Gryffindor.

I hugged him good by and walked up to my dorm...

5th year dorms.

Nope 1st. Er 2nd. Ugh more stairs. 3rd-4th floor. More stairs. 7th year. Wait what? Oh I passed one. Oops.

Well who shall I dorm with?

I don't know her or her... empty bed... or her. But her I do know. Shit. No fuck. Fuck my life right now. Bridget. She saw me and chuckled to herself. Well damn. I thought my life would be better with magic and coming here but I was wrong. This bitch will be the life of me.

"So what were you and my James doing together today? Hmm? Are you his girlfriend? Soul mate? The peanutbutter to his jelly? Oh wait maybe your his new skank to tow around take on dates fly with kiss with and played with and slept with. Then left. For somebody else to come by and pick up you broken pieces."

She chuckled when she realized she hit the spot.. she wasn't done yet. Not even close, "But no one will. Because no one likes sloppy seconds. Leftovers. Dog chow. So have your fun. But you aren't strong enough. Good enough. Pretty enough. For him to want to stay. But go ahead and have your fun while yous can. While he's still interested. Hell I bet he'll ask you out soon. On a proper date. Not even infringe of everyone. You'll go on a special one late and by yourselfs."

Again she chuckled when she saw the tears rimming my eyelids, "Goodnight."

And I ran.  
-:-:-

**Tatada. They were short and now they aren't. Mhaha I could be a magician. Just kidding I'm a witch.**

**-l8r. lol no.**

**bye.**


	9. There once was a boy

**Sorry for the wait. School. Family. Ect. But this one and the next few are for**** Cissy****. Thanks for the review. Enjoy 'erybody.**

There once was a boy. That was in the right spot at the right time.

(Ry's pov)

I kept running and running like there was no end. I didn't even care if I was lost. I couldn't care less. I ran out into the night. Texas was never this dark. Ever and it was amazing I could see every star and the moon was just bright.

I heard some autumn leaves crumble under another's foot than my own. I turn around so fast I almost snapped my neck, "Who are you?"

That might have been too harsh but I really didn't care.

"Samuel Wood if that's okay with you."

"Er sorry. Its just been a long night..." oh hello ground you are looking quite swell.

"I would ask who you were but I know... not to sound stalkerish but you did just mve here in the middle of the year."

"It's okay." I was trying to hide my tears.

"What happened? You only just got here." And I failed.

"Just some dorm girls. They er. Uh nothing they were just being girls I quess."

He rapped his arm around me, "It's okay. Just cry it out."

And I did. He felt strong and safe. I don't need James not if this is what I get for being his friend.

"Thanks. I really did need that."

"It's fine. You want to do something to get your mind off of it or something?"

"Yeah. Let's go flying."

"You know how to fly? Aren't you muggleborn?"

"Yeah... er I live by the Potter's and they thought me."

"Lets go there are some brooms down there already."

We walked in silence and it was nice until we got there and noticed there was only one broom.

Samuel picked it up, "Well it looks like we are sharing."

"Alright."

And for the next 20 minutes I had forgotten James and Bridget.

"Thank you again."

"No problem, maybe we can do this again", he stated smoothly.

"Yeah I think we should. What eh... house? Yeah house are you in?"

"Slytherin. And no we aren't as bad as some makes us out to be."

"Do you perhaps happen ti know where my house is? I kind of got lost..."

"Come on. You're strange."

"Oh..."

"I never said strange was bad. And it's not. You're not." He insured me.

"Well in that case, thank you."

"Here we are. I had a good time even if we had to meet in unfortunate cases."

"Me too." I stared up into his blue eyes. They weren't soft and trust worthy like James', they were hard and dangerous and everything I wanted right now. "Kiss me."

I hadn't even realized I had said it but I did and he obeyed. I didn't even have time to react before his lips met mine. Soft and hungry, but I didn't mind; mine were too. He tore away too soon. And I wanted way more than he was offering. Er… I sound like a lustful boy…

"Um, I need to go before curfew, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right", and gave him a quick goodnight kiss. Goodnight... not the best word to use right now.

"Get your ass in here Ryanna!"

"Why is Potter talking to you like he owns you?"

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"Why are you with Woods? That's about as low as it gets."

"Because he helped me find the tower, if you must know."

"Yeah Woods how come you know where our tower is? Sleeping with all them girl?"

"Shut up Potter!" Shit, they are fighting because of me. Maybe he'll sleep with me. That'd really piss James off.

"Leave him alone", I reached up and kissed Samuel one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered in his year brushing my lips against his ear.

James was fuming I walked up and patted his cheek, "Don't leave your mouth opened bugs will fly in."

And walked to my dorm. Everyone was asleep as far as I could tell woo I dosed off in to a heavy sleep.

(James' pov)

Really. Wood, of all people she could pick she picks him.

I was l the only one that knew him, the real Samuel Woods. His dad and my dad would chat from time to time and I thought he could be a friend, maybe even a best friend.

But you never mess with a Potter or Weasley family. It was like committing murder and everyone knew it.

But I was the only one that knew what he did. Well on the outside of the whole situation..

I'm gonna kick his ass tomorrow. Wipe that damn smirk off his face. He knew who he was messing with and did it anyways, now his face is going to be fucked up.

And then there was Ry… she called me Potter. POTTER. If you aren't playing Quidditch and you don't hate me why are you calling me Potter. Perhaps it's because I called her Ryanna. And I never do that.

We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings I guess.

**Short... yeah I know. Don't kill me I'm uploading the next in like 2 minutes.**


	10. There once was a skank, a slut, a whore,

There once was a skank, a slut, a whore, a bitch. Oh wait... to be a bitch you must have class.

"Well good morning Ryanna. How's Hogwarts treating you? Good? Bad? Well out with it I'm dying." Bridget's voice dripped in sarcasm.  
Great I hadn't even sat a my seat yet.

"Well I had a date last night going to go practice for the try outs and my room mates are just grand. I mean, Bridget, we will be such great friends. We can do each others nails, hang out, even talk about boyfriends. How fun right?" I tried my best to sound like her. High pitched with a side of bitch.

"Let me tell you something. James is mine and always will be now you better stay away from him or you'll see my ugly side."

"Oh I didn't know it got uglier. Quick everyone hid the children's eyes!"

"You litt-"

"Now you shut it. I have some things I'd like to tell you. For starters you can have James. Go on. Take him. Second stay away from me. I will personally fuck you up. Muggle way, bitch. You know what I take that back you aren't a bitch. Bitches have class and Miss Bridget don't have class. Goodbye."

I left her and the hold great hall standing with open mouths.

A note appeared in front of me through mid-air.

'Miss Thomson. You have dentition tonight at 8. Meet me in the great hall.

-Flinch'

Great. I hopped on my broom that I had in my hand the whole morning and flew around fast and carelessly. I didn't stay in the stadium thingy. It was my morning and I was to spend it how I wanted until I flew into a wall. Oops.

"Er... where am I?" I questioned in pain.

"Hogwarts' 'course!", his voice boomed, "I'm Hagrid. And this is what I call my hut. It's really nice. And comfy. I'll get you a spell for yer 'ead. Don't wan' ya to have eh buirse do weh?"

"Yeah I guess" I muttered. I knew I should be nice to this man. He was being so nice to me and all but I wasn't really in the mood.

I would 'ive you er rockcake but 'parently I've been 'aking them for 25 'ears and nobody 'ones 'em. Tea?"

"Yes please. I've just recently moved here and tea seems to fix everything. Strange."

"That ert does."

We did talk much just had our tea. It really helped. Tea just cleans the mind i guess... shit! Its 8 o'clock! I have to be at care of magical creatures in 3 minutes and I have no clue where to go. "Er, Hagrid, should you happen to know how to get to care of magical creatures?"

"'Course I would. I'm the 'eacher. Well I do suppose we need to 'et going then."

"Oh well that's great. I had no idea where to go!"

"I like you, Ryanna. You remind me of to people. Combined. Strange but there ya go."

"Thank you. What are we going to be caring for today?"

"I'm gonna have yeh lot pick a pygmy puff. And you'll take care of it for a month and keep it if yeh take good care of 'im."

"You know what Hagrid? I like you too."

He smiled and so did I. A real one.

**Short again. maybe i should just make short chapters so I don't have to keep repeating myself...**

**-later**


	11. There once was a fight

**Sorry guys I've been having to do this new final thing they are making us do next year. Instead of a test we have to do an essay in two hours and it has to have 3 citations (1 website, 1 book, and 1 database) and a thought organizing thing and a rough and final draft and I'm freaking out. Well enough of me; hope you like it!**

Chapter10

There once was a fight.

Hagrid was a horrible great teacher. He could teacher to save his life but was the nicest sweetest man she had ever met.

Some how James and his Weasley crew knew him like he was there uncle. Maybe it's just from all these years they've been here. Once Care of Magic Creatures was over I spent 4 hours flying through the air with cured? (I think that's the word) bludgers coming at me as I tried to block them swiftly I only got full on hit 3 times and brushed like 10 or so. If I was gonna get seeker I had to be the best play with the best and beat the best.

I put the all but one of the even bludgers I up and got two snitches. I grabbed the 'Quick Spell for Quidditch Practice' book grandma Molly gave me and did a quick sky clearing spell. I wanted to practice for all kind of weather so why no start with bright, hot, and sunny. After about an hour of that I changed to pouring rain. I noticed some people were watching but I wasn't like I cared. They could stare all they wanted I was still gonna practice.

More and more people gathered and it was starting to bother me. I saw a few people in the field below so I figured I'd fly down to them.

"What does everyone want?" I demanded.

The girl I threatened is in my DD class I think her name was Stacey.

"We saw the weather changing so we came out and saw you flying and I guess we just haven't left yet."

Damn my glare didn't get to her. I was getting to her boyfriend next to her. Hr continued to stare at the ground, hands in his pockets, and kicking his feet at a ball that wasn't there.

"Well, uh Stacey? Right? I would love to stay and chat but I have tryouts to practice for and a detention to attend later so goodbye."

"Goodbye Jessica."

"My name is Ryanna."

"Oh I thought we were saying random names' seeing as mine is Olive."

"Well bye." and I didn't wait for her reply nor did she care because she was like me. And had other shit to do.

-:-:-

James pov

She changed. And it was all Wood's fault and he was going to pay.

Of all the people she could kiss it was Wood. Right in front of me. Just to piss me off. I have no idea why, honestly. I sought out Albus to get map back cause wherever he is he's about to be in the hospital. Hope he likes Madame Blacken because he was going to be seeing her a lot for a least two weeks.

I was going to hurt him so bad. Muggle. Magic. Anything I could to pay back what he has done. To Lily and to Ryanna.

"Al! Hey man I need my er you know thing back"

"It's on my bed in my pillow case. Now go away im trying to get this girl" he loudly whispered.

And I was off I got the map and saw Wood heading toward the Quidditch pitch.

Rage flamed through me and before I knew it I was out doors and ten feet behind him.

"How's it going Wood?" I questioned not really caring nor letting him speak before my fist reached his cheekbone.

-:-:-

Ryanna's pov

I walk out the of the Quidditch stadium thing and see to guys beating the shit out of each other which I would have walked right by if I hadn't heard my name, "Ryanna will end up just like Lily. You're lucky you didn't go to jail for what you did. I can believe you." James said while they walked in a circle like an old western movie shoot down was going to happen.

"I didn't do anything to Lily she didn't want. She begged. She saw that her brother was a player and she wanted to know what it felt like. Man for a virgin she was good. Tight. Loud. Hot. Sweaty. And when she came oh you should have seen her face." And that's all it took Lily is my friend to. So I sent him an Immobulus charm at him and watch James run straight into him not stopping. He kept hitting him. My charm wasn't strong so it lasted a go 8 seconds but that didn't matter James had him down and they was no way in hell Sam was getting out of there okay.

I reached down a grabbed James arm as he threw his punches and he stopped in midair. It was like my touch woke him from a nightmare.

"You got him" was all I said before our notes from Flinch came. I had no idea how he got around he had to be like 100 or something but nothing went under his nose. Must be those 100 years he lived.

Without looking at James I walked off. I needed to shower and think about what I had just heard.

**Review, Favorite, and Comment!**

**I'm gonna write the next chapter tonight I think.**

**(To cissy yes I will be sure to add in some extra James just to you!)**


	12. There once was a dentition worth skippin

**Sorry it took me so long. I'm trying really hard to think of where to go with this and I have no idea. So, if you have any ideas please tell me.**

There once was a dentition worth skipping.

(James' pov.)

Wood pissed me off so much. Merlin, I could rip his head off and not even blink twice. He's a worthless piece of shit and that's all he'll ever be.

After what he did to my sister...

-flashback-

It was 2:47 in the morning to be exact, and I remember because I was walking down stairs to sneak food after a long night of writing up new Quidditch plays for the team I'd be coach next year, when I heard crying outside.

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and walk out to see what was going on and found Lily sobbing.

And that's the only moment if seen her vulnerable; she told me what he did to her. While staying the night at MY HOUSE. He fucking raped her. MY baby sister.

He took what ever pride she had and crumbled it. And took the one thing she held most dear to herself..

She was waiting for maraige. She was one of those girls that bated doing what everyone else did and now he took that away and made her the same as the rest.

-the end of flashback-

And now he was trying to take my Ry. Uh-uhh. No. It was never going to happen. I won't let it happen.

(Ryanna's pov)

Shit I have another dentition. Again and it's with POTTER! I know with his sister and all he might have a lot of problems to deal with and he shouldn't be worried about me. He has no reason to and need to. I can handle myself just fine, thank you.

My business my business and mine only! He just royally pissed me off.

Everyone treats him like he is royal, too! I mean his parents have a nice house and his grandparents like in a shack with another shack on top. Not that it's not cool but royal people don't live in things like that.

And he's popular beyond belief! And arrogant. And snobby. And has hair that never lays flat. Ever!

I just need to get my mind off things soon. Maybe I'll go to the library..

(James' prov)

Flinch has us polishing the trophies room again. But lucky for me I found this passage way that if you lift the trophy that was giving to Charolett Scott from being the first girl captain on Syltherin.

Ryanna still hasn't talked to me nor looked at me the whole time we've been here! I just want her to say something, anything!

"Wanna get out of here?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"The door's looked Potter", she stated as if she knew.

"Well of course it is, but we won't be using that door."

"I'm not climbing out the window if that's what you mean."

Instead of answering I pulled the trophy and walks d through the passage way.

I heard her foot steps following behind moments later and smiled. She's finally given in; I could fist pump but if I did she'd turn around and leave.

Finally I saw the door and pushed it open. Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. I had won and I knew it.

**Yeah it was short. Sorry. Hoped you like it! *Review, favorite, and all that jazz please***


	13. There once was a hidden, secret place

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS. This chapter was deleted like six times and other parts got deleted while I was typing them. What's a girl gonna do. Oh well. Thank you for read and I hope you like it.**

There once was a hidden, secret place.

(Ryanna's Prov)

It was gorgeous. The whole place.

The smell was the first thing I noticed and it called me.

It was a garden. It was probably better than the one the queen had.

"James how did you find this?"

"I take you to an amazing garden that I know you love and you just want to know how I found it... you really are something."

"Whatever. I need to get back I have things to do." There was no way I was letting him back in. Nope.

"Really?" James questioned.

"Yeah really. If you haven't noticed I'm done with you so leave me alone."

And with that I left. I knew he would want me back and that was what I wanted; he hurt me and hurting him was the only way to solve this.

(James' Prov)

Really..?

That's all I could think of. I show her the only place that means something to me and she took it and threw it in the mud.

Not really but my heart dropped and right now I wasn't in the mood to pick it up. So I walked past the roses and the lilies and the pansies and layed under my willow and stared off into the the endless sky and past the stars.

She pissed me off so much at times, but I would keep going back to her. Like it was some kind of game, to win you have to keep trying no matter how many times you she rejected you.

(Ryanna's pov)

I can't. I really can't let him in. Not again.

So I did something stupid. Like any girl would I found a way to hurt him even more.

And the only way I could do that was with his best friend. I was only planning on going to bed and doing something tomorrow, but as soon as I walk in that strange picture lady door I saw Jaxon.

I walked up to him and straddled him and practically attacked his face but he didn't mind, he did the same back.

I rapped one arm around his neck while using the other to feel his chest and boy did he feel like a man. While he grabbed my ass with one hand and pulled me closer by my neck with the other.

Slowly, but in one motion he picked me up and next thing I know im still making-out with him only now we are against the wall and my legs are rapped around him tightly.

He stopped kissing my lips but only to move on to my jaw then neck. It felt heavenly.

A moment later a open my eyes at the sound of a door being slammed. Without looking I could tell you who it was but he was storming off to his dorm room when he saw us and so I closed my eyes again pretending to never have opened them and grab Jaxon by his hair plugging him back to my lips once more.

I hear the faint sound of a door slam once more and realize I had accomplished what I wanted.

(Jaxon's pov)

What the hell just happened.


	14. On hold

**Sorry guys but I'm going to go back and correct all of my horrible grammar and spelling. Which I should have done in the beginning but hey this is my first time so don't hate me. I will hopefully update soon with the re-done chapters with it being summer and all.**

-until next time.


End file.
